


Shades of Blue

by metawasteoftime



Series: Ye Olde Fics [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metawasteoftime/pseuds/metawasteoftime
Summary: A poem tribute to Fred and 'A Hole in the World'. Major Spoilers for Angel Season 5.





	Shades of Blue

~~*~~*~~

Dove wings beat soft against my breast;  
The rest soon fades to shades of blue.  
Tonight I will be heaven's guest.  
Their quest will fail; what can we do?  
Blue lips ask why, but find no rest,  
sweet rest: "Why can't I stay?" I rue  
To bid farewell as gods infest  
And manifest in shades of blue.


End file.
